Gladiators
Gladiators is an Arcade minigame on Mineplex that was released on December 11th, 2015. Gladiators consists of multiple combat rounds in a confined arena, where players are pitted against each other in individual matches; the winner of the match is moved forward a round, with the loser being eliminated for the rest of the game. The sole survivor of all the players is declared the winner. Gameplay SamitoD plays Gladiators with the community.]] In Gladiators, players, also known as Gladiators, partake in a single-elimination tournament in the yellow Players Team, in which groups of two players fight and attempt to kill each other. During the first round, there are eight such pairs of players, all fighting in separate, confined arenas. When one player in a pair manages to kill the other, the former will be allowed to continue on to the next arena by passing through an entrance that was previously blocked by a wall of fences and being led by a trail of green particles. An obsidian wall appears and blocks the entrance once the player has crossed through. At the same time, the loser of the pair is eliminated for the rest of the game, with the number of hearts their opponent possessed at the time of defeat shown in the chat. In the new arena, the player fights another opponent, who was the victor of their pair; the winner of this match continues on to another arena in an identical process as the last. If a fight lasts more than 54 seconds in a group, both members receive the Poison debuff. From the beginning to the end of the minigame, there are a total of four rounds. The victor of the final round is the winner of the minigame. In the first round, Players receive leather armor, a wooden sword, a bow, a fishing rod, and 3 arrows. In the second round, players' armor is upgraded to gold, their sword is upgraded to stone, and they receive 6 arrows. In the third round, players get chainmail, an iron sword, and 9 arrows, and in the final round, players get diamond gear and 12 arrows. Maps All maps include eight enclosed arenas, with four sets of two identical to each other. Generally, arenas become more hazardous and/or more difficult to navigate as players progress through rounds. The arena in the final round usually includes a centerpiece or stage. "Cherry Bomb" by ''Picksoul'' Cherry Bomb map (round of 16).png|Round of 16 Cherry Bomb map (quarter-finals).png|Quarter-finals Cherry Bomb map (semi-finals).png|Semi-finals Cherry Bomb map (finals).png|Finals "Fierce Desert" by ''Picksoul'' Fierce Desert map (round of 16).png|Round of 16 Fierce Desert map (quarter-finals).png|Quarter-finals Fierce Desert map (semi-finals).png|Semi-finals Fierce Desert map (finals).png|Finals "Autumn Kingdom" by ''bribbs'' Autumn Kingdom - bribbs (1).png|Round of 16 Autumn Kingdom - bribbs (2).png|Quarter-finals Autumn Kingdom - bribbs (3).png|Semi-finals Autumn Kingdom - bribbs (4).png|Finals "Urban" by ''Mineplex'' Urban - Mineplex (1).png|Round of 16 Urban - Mineplex (2).png|Quarter-finals Urban - Mineplex (3).png|Semi-finals Urban - Mineplex (4).png|Finals "Mythical Forests" by ''brxxn'' Mythical Forests - brxxn (1).png|Round of 16 Mythical Forests - brxxn (2).png|Quarter-finals Mythical Forests - brxxn (3).png|Semi-finals Mythical Forests - brxxn (4).png|Finals "Tribal Battleground" by Blast_ & ''AxeHam'' Tribal Battleground - Blast & AxeHam (1).png|Round of 16 Tribal Battleground - Blast & AxeHam (2).png|Quarter-finals Tribal Battleground - Blast & AxeHam (3).png|Semi-finals Tribal Battleground - Blast & AxeHam (4).png|Finals "Harmony" by ''Wolfii'' Harmony - Wolfii (1).png|Round of 16 Harmony - Wolfii (2).png|Quarter-finals Harmony - Wolfii (3).png|Semi-finals Harmony - Wolfii (4).png|Finals "Tropics" by ''SaltedPineapples'' Tropics - SaltedPineapples (1).png|Round of 16 Tropics - SaltedPineapples (2).png|Quarter-finals Tropics - SaltedPineapples (3).png|Semi-finals Tropics - SaltedPineapples (4).png|Finals Kits Tips *Players can quickly cycle between and use their sword and their fishing rod by pressing and rapidly, or by sliding their mouse wheel down and up. When done correctly, this can create a nearly unbreakable combo on opponents. *If a player is not too keen on close combat, or is especially adept at using a bow, lowering the opponent's health with arrows first can give the player a head start in damaging them, provided they keep their distance. Then, the player can charge in with their sword once they run out of arrows. Rewards Experience points Gems Achievements Glitches * Arrows do not disappear from the player's inventory when used sometimes. * An extra arrow is given to the player when fired. History January 7th, 2015 - First Patch of 2016 * December 11th, 2015 - Gladiators * Notes